Off to middle earth we go
by emlegolas
Summary: legolas goes to modern world meets a girl then he takes her and her friend back to middle earth with him


Chapter one  
Today was a sucky day, went to school. I was very bored, classes very noninteresting. Mom died just a week ago, flue caught her. Was a very sad family. Only my best friend understands how I feel because her mom died to but by cancer. I helped my friend out when her mom died even though I really didn't understand she till needed a friend and she is helping me out with my moms' death.  
  
When I got home from school I was in a very bad mood. So I decided to up to my room and read a book. But when I got up there I knew there was something wrong because when I open my door to my room I came face to face with an arrow!  
  
"What the fucks going on!" I yelled  
  
The person with the bow and arrow in his hand didn't say a thing. That's when I got a better look at who my attacker was. It was elf! A real live elf in my room! He also resembled a lot like Legolas Greenleaf. That when I saw my posture. Legolas where he should have been on my posture was gone!  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked, even though I pretty much knew who he was, I just wanted to make absolute sure who he was.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I asked you first"  
  
"But you are forgetting that I have the bow in my hand and that it is nocked."  
  
"So, I still asked you first."  
  
"Still, I have the bow."  
  
"OK if we don't stop arguing about who's going to say who's first. So you just better say your name first so then I can say mine."  
  
"You first."  
  
"Ok, I'm now going to ask you a question. OK? Are you Legolas Greenleaf?  
  
"Yes, how.. That doesn't matter. Now I'm going to ask you a question. Are you Emi Jadzia and sometimes you go by the name Karita Sivianta Margerita?" "  
  
Ya, but how the damn hell did you know what do I have it written all over me or something.  
  
"You have a very bad vocabulary for a lady."  
  
"Ya so, now don't going changing the subject on me answer my damn question I asked you."  
  
"You forget very easily, that I have a bow in my hand and it is nocked. You should be answering my questions, not me answering your questions."  
  
"I don't give a shitty hell, if you have a bow in your hand and it's nocked, pus you didn't asked me any questions."  
  
"Fine, how do you know my name?"  
  
"I asked you first and you said that it didn't matter how I knew your name."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Ya you did when I asked you if your name was Legolas Greenleaf and you said yes then you...  
  
Legolas cut her off of the rest of her sentence.  
  
"How did you know I was going to say that I could have been saying something different then that."  
  
"Because it was soooooooo obvious."  
  
" Fine I'll tell you then. My mother came to me in my dreams and told me about you and she showed me what you look like. When I woke up I made a painting of you. I was leaning on it and looking into your eyes wondering how it would feel to hold you in my arms, the next thing I know is that I being toss forwards and then I end up here where then you come in. that also explains how I am here. Now answer my question on how you know my name."  
  
"Ok", I said, "here it goes but you probably won't believe me but here I go. See you're in a movie and I liked you, so my friends thought it would be funny getting a picture of you for my birthday. So that is how I know you."  
  
"That doesn't explain much." said Legolas  
  
"Yes it does, it explains better then yours."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"A dream, come on, your in a book and a movie. So I know everything that happens to you. Anyway did you take the ring to Mordor yet?"  
  
"What! Who would every venture into Mordor that place can kill you."  
  
"Sorry, you don't need to shout I can hear you pretty damn well."  
  
"Sorry. My mother also said that you are half elf, though I cannot tell, you don not have pointy ears.  
  
"How can I be half elf I lived here my whole life and there ain't any elf here. Well. except you because you're here."  
  
"I don't know, it is what my mother told me in my dreams about you."  
  
"Ok then can you get back to Middle Earth."  
  
"Why? You want to get raid of me already."  
  
"No. I'm just curios."  
  
"Yes, it the same why I came here accept I have just have to jump though that picture on your door and I'll be back in Middle Earth."  
  
"Really," I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice, "can I come with you and can I bring my best friend along too?"  
  
"I guess so, but wouldn't you want to stay here it seem like a very interesting place to live in."  
  
"No, I want to go to Middle Earth this place is boring. Middle Earth would be more interesting then here."  
  
"Ok but how are you going to get your friend without having other people see me.  
  
"Very easily," I said with a big evil grin on my face, "I'm going to use a Telely Phone."  
  
"What is that?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'll show you follow me."  
  
I showed Legolas the Phone.  
  
"What are all those numbers?"  
  
"Well, see each person in the world has a 7 digit number and when you push those numbers on the phone, the person you are calling there phone starts to ring and they pick it up the you both start to talk."  
  
"Can I push the numbers!" asked Legolas.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you the number and you push the little digits ok?"  
  
"Ok what is the first number?"  
  
"7.8.4.2.3.6.and 6"  
  
ring ring ring "  
  
Yello" said Sidonya Grikus  
  
"Yello hey guess what?" I said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind about that just get your ass over here right now!"  
  
I guessing that Legolas was still excited about be able to push the numbers that he started pushing the numbers again.  
  
"Legolas stop that!" I yelled  
  
"What going on over there?" asked Sidonya  
  
"That doesn't matter what matter is that you get over here right now just tell your dad that we have to study. Oh and you might want to bring you portable CD payer and some of your CDs and you might want to bring your favorite books you like to read." I said very fastly and excitedly while I tried holding Legolas back from pushing more of the numbers. 


End file.
